I'll let you whip me if I misbehave
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Une alternative à tout ce qui se passe après la scène de l'ascenseur (épisode 2X21). Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. Si vous n'êtes pas fan de Lemon / Slash / M rated Fics, alors passez votre chemin :)


I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

Cette fic est une alternative à tout ce qui se passe après la « scène de l'ascenseur » (épisode 2X21). Tous les personnages sont la propriété de leurs créateurs.

_Avertissements :__ scène de sexe explicite, langage, femslash_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait pas pu les retenir, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde. D'ailleurs, elle avait déjà assez de mal à faire en sorte que ses jambes la soutiennent. Elle s'adossa à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle suffoquait. Perdre Alicia revenait à perdre d'un seul coup, la moitié de ses amis. Finalement à part Elle et Will, elle n'avait personne d'autre qui se rapproche du statut d'amis, de proche, de personne qui compte.

Dans son esprit meurtri, honteux, une petite voix chuchotait qu'elle devait se battre, qu'elle ne devait pas laisser tomber, qu'elle ne devait pas fuir mais agir pour récupérer Alicia. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Avant que l'ascenseur n'atteigne le hall, elle avait enterré son égo dans un coin sombre de sa tête et appuyé sur l'étage 28. Elle allait tout faire pour être pardonnée. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle échoue.

Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit enfin les locaux de LG, elle était, extérieurement du moins, redevenue Kalinda. Seuls ses yeux rouges et ses jambes tremblantes trahissaient ces dernières minutes douloureuses.

Elle sortit de la cabine d'un pas rapide, déterminée à se rendre sans détour dans le bureau d'Alicia, qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer et entra sans frapper. Alicia leva les yeux vers Kalinda et ses yeux se mirent à briller de colère.

« Sors de mon bureau » Siffla – t – elle

« Non » Répondit Kalinda d'une voix assurée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle sans quitter Alicia des yeux. Cette dernière se leva de son fauteuil, furieuse, animale, comme prête à bondir.

« Je te jure Kalinda, si tu ne sors pas de mon bureau maintenant, je… »

Kalinda s'approcha d'Alicia, résolue.

« Si je ne sors pas de ton bureau tu vas quoi ? Appeler la sécurité ? Pour leur dire quoi ? Que j'ai couché avec ton mari ? »

Alicia eut un rire particulièrement terrifiant, elle n'était manifestement pas la seule à afficher une volonté féroce de ne pas se défiler.

« Parce que tu penses que je n'en serais pas capable ? Tu ne sais pas, depuis le temps, que j'ai une certaine résistance au scandale ? Ce n'est pas à moi que cette affaire serait le plus préjudiciable dans cette firme, si elle était dévoilée. Mon mari est connu pour avoir baiser des putes. Mais toi, tout le monde ici ne sait pas que tu en es une, tu assumerais ça ?! »

Tout en parlant elle s'était rapprochée de Kalinda, au point que cette dernière recula d'un pas. Son regard lançait des étincelles de fureur. Kalinda parvint à dire, d'une voix plus si assurée :

« Je ne peux pas te perdre… »

Le regard d'Alicia se voilà brièvement, Kalinda eut juste le temps d'y apercevoir l'étendue de la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causé. Alicia dit d'une voix dure

« Peut être aurait il fallu y penser avant. Tu m'as trompée, dupée, depuis le début tu m'as menti. Pourquoi a t il fallu que tu viennes chercher mon amitié ? Et…Et maintenant tu voudrais de pas me perdre ? Sérieusement ? »

« Il faut que tu me pardonnes » Les jambes de Kalinda s'étaient mises à trembler, tout son corps était secoué de petits spasmes. Ses yeux étaient embués, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait rester droite bien longtemps.

« Te pardonner ? Il FAUT que je te pardonne. Et tu penses être bien placée pour me dire ce qu'il FAUT que je fasse ? Honnêtement Kalinda, as-tu idée de combien de tu m'as fait mal ? Il serait temps que tu comprennes que tes actes ont des conséquences. »

Sa voix s'érailla, et elle dit, plus bas, sur un ton menaçant :

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner »

« Et moi je ne peux pas te perdre. »

Dit Kalinda qui ne pu retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue.

« Je ne peux pas Alicia, tu es trop… s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu peux essayer… »

Si la fureur d'Alicia semblait ne pas devoir décroitre, elle avait tout de même un air de plus en plus embarrassée. Elle recula d'un pas avant de dire

« Comment je pourrais m'y prendre ? Notre soi disant amitié est basée sur une duperie. Et toi ? Comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner si seulement je te laissais essayer ? Que ferais tu ? »

« Tout… N'importe quoi…Je t'en supplie… »

Les jambes de Kalinda tremblaient tellement qu'elle recula pour s'adosser au mur en verre du bureau. Alicia ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, misérable, blessée, vulnérable. Sans savoir d'où elle tenait cette idée, sans avoir eu l'impression que son cerveau commande à sa bouche de parler, elle s'entendit dire d'une voix qui tremblait d'autre chose que de colère :

« Je te pardonnerai peut-être si tu me laisses te baiser comment mon mari t'a baisée. »

Kalinda afficha un regard de stupeur et d'incrédulité absolues. Elle chercha dans les yeux d'Alicia, quelque chose susceptible de l'aider à comprendre si elle avait bien entendu. Elle n'y trouva qu'une lueur étrange, animale et… quelque chose de proche du désir. Elle murmura

« OK. »

Et Alicia se rassit à son bureau, lui lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable et dit

« Ce soir, chez moi. 21:00. Maintenant sors de mon bureau. »

{…}

Il était 20:58 très exactement lorsque Kalinda sonna à la porte de chez Alicia. Elle était dans un état d'angoisse comme elle avait rarement ressenti. Tout son être n'était que contradictions. Son corps n'avait pas cessé d'être parcouru de décharges électriques dès lors qu'Alicia avait suggéré de régler ça comme CA. Son cerveau quant à lui, l'exhortait à fuir le plus loin possible. Mais l'espoir de récupérer Alicia dans sa vie, de pouvoir panser ses blessures, se faire pardonner, l'avait emporté.

Kalinda ne savait pas très bien depuis quand Alicia était devenue un peu plus qu'une amie. Du moins dans sa tête à elle.

Elle fut distraite dans ses pensées par la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit sur Alicia. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait pleuré. Kalinda sentit une pointe de culpabilité monstrueuse transpercer sa poitrine. Presque aussitôt, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Alicia ouvrit la porte en grand et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Kalinda se retrouva au milieu du salon, mal à l'aise, à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Alicia dit d'une voix calme

« Assieds toi. »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Kalinda fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle était en proie à une angoisse sourde. Elle aurait voulu se lever et partir loin, pour toujours… Alicia revint avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Elle tendit un verre à Kalinda sans lui demander son avis. Puis elle s'assit exactement en face de Kalinda, et commença à siroter son propre verre en la fixant avec insistance. Elle finit par rompre le silence de mort qui pesait sur elles deux

« Est ce que Peter et toi avez bu avant de coucher ensemble ? »

Kalinda se pétrifia. Elle s'était préparée à tout, en passant par du sexe brutal, punitif, humiliant, mais pas à ça. Elle baissa les yeux sur son verre de vin.

« Regarde moi Kalinda. Et réponds. Est ce que vous avez bu ce soir là ? Est ce qu'il t'a baisée dans notre lit ? »

Elle soupira

« Tu pensais que ça serait facile ? Qu'il suffirait d'écarter les jambes et de te laisser faire ? TU vois c'est plus compliqué en réalité. Je veux savoir. Pour guérir. Pour pardonner, peut être. »

« Oui. On a bu avant. C'était de la téquila. Et non, pas dans votre lit. »

« Où alors ? »

Kalinda déglutit, elle posa son verre auquel elle n'avait pas touché, et croisa ses mains qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« C'était dans votre salon. Sur la méridienne. »

Alicia se redressa sur son siège. Elle fixait Kalinda avec tellement d'intensité que cette dernière avait l'impression d'être nue sous son regard.

« Est ce qu'il t'a fait jouir ? Peter est un bon amant, je suis sure que oui. »

« Oui »

« A la place de mon mari, je crois que j'aurais voulu te prendre en levrette » Dit Alicia, pensive. Kalinda ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Oui, je crois que je vais te baiser en levrette Kalinda. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu jouisses. Finis ton verre »

Kalinda se trouvait dans un état de détresse mentale et physique comme jamais auparavant. Elle était toute à la fois pétrifiée, terrifiée, et en même temps, elle sentait son cœur battre entre ses jambes, avec insistance.

« Alicia… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Alicia la regarda avec un sourire bestial.

« Parce que j'ai envie que tu comprennes comme j'ai mal. Et parce que j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il y a de si spécial en toi pour que personne ne te résiste Kalinda. Mais si tu préfères arrêter là, saches qu'il n'y a rien qui t'oblige à rester. A n'importe quel moment, tu peux te lever et partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Je ne te considérerai même plus comme quelqu'un. Je ferai comme si tu n'existais pas. Tout simplement. »

Kalinda avala une gorgée de vin avant de dire

« C'est du chantage non ? Soit je fais ce que tu dis, soit je m'en vais sans retour possible. Jamais. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux. Ce sont juste les règles. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi »

« OK. » Murmura Kalinda

« Très bien alors. »

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kalinda. A quelques millimètres près, leurs cuisses se seraient touchées. Alicia se pencha vers Kalinda et d'une main sûre, elle défit la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Kalinda et murmura à son oreille

« Est ce que Peter t'a déshabillée ? Est ce qu'il t'a demandé de lui faire certaines choses »

Kalinda frissonna au contact du souffle d'Alicia dans son cou

« Non. Je suis restée presque entièrement habillée. Il n'a rien dit. »

« Pas même ton prénom ? Peter crie toujours mon prénom quand il jouit. »

« Si, il a dit mon nom. »

« Il t'a embrassée ? »

« Non »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Alicia avait retiré la veste de Kalinda. Elle portait un chemisier violet en soie, Alicia passa ses doigts dessus, effleurant au passage la poitrine de Kalinda, appréciant aussi bien les courbes que le tissu fin.

« Moi j'ai envie de te voir nue. Et j'ai envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, pour respirer»

Sans qu'elle ait vraiment pu le sentir venir, une larme unique roula sur la joue de Kalinda. Alicia la cueillit avec ses lèvres. Sans un mot, elle se leva du canapé, prit la main de Kalinda dans la sienne et l'aida à se lever

« Ne pleure pas. Viens. »

Elle l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre et sans lâcher sa main, elle murmura en la regardant dans les yeux

« Regarde, je ne ferme pas la porte. Tu peux t'en aller quand tu veux. »

Elle se pencha au dessus de son visage et rapprocha sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

« Bien sûr, moi je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Parce que j'ai envie de te faire toutes ces choses que les autres t'ont faites. J'ai envie de te voir, à moi, soumise et docile. J'ai envie de te baiser comme un homme qui n'en a rien à faire, comme si tu étais payée pour me faire plaisir. J'ai envie de te dire quoi faire et que tu le fasses. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de faire ça, avec personne. »

Kalinda sentit les battements de son cœur prendre un rythme erratique. Sa main tremblait dans celle d'Alicia. Cette dernière réduisit l'écart entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa. Aussitôt, Kalinda gémit, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Alicia ne se fit pas prier et elle glissa sa langue par l'orifice. Elle attira l'enquêtrice contre elle, sans douceur, avec violence même. En réalité, tout le corps de Kalinda était secoué de tremblements. Alicia le ressentait jusque dans sa bouche. Elle la repoussa avec sa main libre et la regarda avec envie. Elle lâcha sa main et dit

« Déshabille toi pour moi »

Puis elle se retourna et se glissa sur son lit. Kalinda se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise, excitée, perdue.

« Enlève ton chemisier et ton soutien gorge. »

Kalinda s'exécuta, les yeux embués, dans le vague. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, la fit glisser le long de ses bras et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge, dévoilant à Alicia une poitrine ronde, ferme, et des tétons sombres et durs.

« Tu es excitée ? »

« Oui »

« C'est bien. Enlève ta jupe, tes collants, et tes bottes. Garde ta culotte. »

Kalinda déglutit et fit ce qu'Alicia lui demandait. Alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures, Alicia demanda

« Pourquoi Peter ne t'as pas déshabillée ? »

« Il avait peur que tu rentres… »

« Oh… Il aurait du prendre le risque. Tu es belle, tu le sais ? »

« Non. »

« Si tu le sais, comment peux tu penser que tu n'es pas belle avec le tableau de chasse que tu as ? »

Kalinda ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de faire glisser sa jupe sur ses fesses et de la laisser rejoindre son chemisier par terre. Elle entreprit de retirer ses collants.

« Je n'ai jamais été attirée par une femme avant toi. C'est dommage, dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu te laisser m'apprendre… »

Kalinda se retrouva en culotte, debout au milieu de la chambre d'Alicia, ébranlée par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Approche toi »

Elle se rapprocha du lit sans toutefois y monter. Elle tremblait encore, ce qui avait un effet très excitant sur Alicia.

« Ta peau est dorée. C'est beau. Ca a du plaire à Peter. »

Elle leva une main qui vint se poser sur la hanche de Kalinda la plus proche du lit. Elles frissonnèrent de concert et Kalinda cacha de ses mains sa poitrine qui réagissait.

« Laisse moi voir tes seins durcir. Viens t'allonger. »

Gauchement, Kalinda s'allongea sur le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller d'Alicia, et son odeur l'envahit. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Dis moi ce que Peter t'a fait ? Est ce qu'il t'a allongée sur la méridienne et s'est contenter de te baiser vite et sans préliminaires? »

Avant que Kalinda puisse répondre, Alicia posa une de ses mains sur son ventre plat. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant le velouté de sa peau dorée. Kalinda ferma les yeux.

« Oui, ça s'est passé comme ça. »

« Il t'a pénétrée sans préparation ? Tu étais excitée ? »

« Oui. Et non, pas plus que ça… »

Sans autre forme de procès, Alicia glissa sa main sous la culotte de Kalinda et enfonça deux doigts en elle. Kalinda émit un cri, entre douleur et excitation.

« Comme ça ? »

« Ou…oui »

Alicia regardait simultanément sa main, dont deux doigts étaient à l'intérieur du sexe de Kalinda, et le visage de l'enquêtrice qui mordait sa lèvre frénétiquement et fermait les yeux

« Regarde moi. »

Avec un effort de volonté, Kalinda ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Alicia. Cette dernière fut à la fois surprise et émue d'y découvrir de la douleur, du plaisir, des regrets, de la honte, et une volonté féroce d'être pardonnée.

« Tu es mouillée… Est ce que tu étais mouillée comme ça avec Peter ? »

«…Non. »

« C'est pour moi alors ? Tu es excitée par ce que je te fais ? »

« Non. »

« Explique moi Kalinda »

« Je suis excitée par toi, pas parce que tu me fais »

« Oh… »

Alicia sentit pour la première fois à quel point elle même était excitée. Mue par un plaisir animal, elle fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de Kalinda. Le corps de celle ci répondit immédiatement, en se tendant, se tortillant. Sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un long gémissement, comme une plainte, comme une promesse aussi.

« Est ce qu'il t'a baisée fort ? Au point de te faire un peu mal ? »

« Oui »

« Est ce que tu aimes ça ? Qu'on te prenne alors que tu n'es pas encore totalement excitée, lubrifiée ? »

« Oui… »

Alicia ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Elle glissa un troisième doigt dans le sexe de Kalinda et commença à caresser son clitoris ultra sensible avec son pouce. Kalinda s'arcbouta en émettant un gémissement rauque.

« Putain Kalinda… Tu n'imagines pas comme tu es excitante quand tu es comme ça, si…offerte… Je voudrai te faire ça toute la nuit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Peter n'a pas pris la peine de te déshabiller, de te toucher… »

Alicia s'arrêta, le souffle court. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs secondes, à simplement faire bouger ses doigts, à apprécier le poids du corps tremblant de Kalinda qui venait se coller à sa main, à regarder le bout de ses seins durcir comme s'ils étaient de pierre. Elle fut comme réveillée par la voix haletante de Kalinda

« Alicia… Je t'en supplie…Je veux jouir. »

La main d'Alicia se figea nette. Kalinda émit un son proche d'un grognement.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas jouir. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Elle retira sa main complètement, et Kalinda étouffa un sanglot.

« Retourne toi sur le ventre »

Kalinda lui lança un regard suppliant. Mais elle laissa Alicia lui attraper l'épaule et la retourner avec fébrilité. Une fois sur le ventre, Alicia prit les deux mains de Kalinda et les ramena au dessus de sa tête. Kalinda gémit faiblement.

« Mets toi à genoux. Relève tes fesses un peu. Laisse le haut de ton corps penché comme ça. »

En tremblant, et gênée dans ses mouvements par les mains d'Alicia qui maintenaient les siennes au dessus de sa tête, elle se mit à genoux.

« Tu ne bouges tes mains sous aucun prétexte ok ? »

« OK… »

Alicia se déplaça pour se positionner entre les jambes de Kalinda, qu'elle écarta d'une main.

« Voilà, comme ça. C'est comme ça que je vais te baiser Kalinda. Que ça te plaise ou non »

Kalinda protesta faiblement. Elle devait réellement être inconfortablement installée. En plus, elle tremblait encore.

Alicia prit un oreiller et le glissa sous le ventre de Kalinda.

« Là, c'est mieux. Maintenant ne bouge plus. »

L'avocate reprit sa position initiale. Elle se pencha complètement sur le dos de Kalinda et glissa sa main gauche entre ses jambes, tandis que la droite passa par sous la hanche pour venir se poser sur son clitoris. Alicia pénétra à nouveau Kalinda, avec 3 doigts, et recommença son va et vient tandis que sa main droite jouait avec l'endroit le plus innervé de son corps. Kalinda frissonna et cria le prénom d'Alicia. Elle jura, elle voulu s'aider de ses bras pour se relever mais la voix d'Alicia l'en dissuada

« Oh non Kalinda, n'y pense même pas »

La frustration fit frissonner la jeune femme. Les doigts d'Alicia, dans cette position, la pénétraient plus loin, et plus fort. La sensation de domination, de soumission, était totale, et elle sentit que c'en était presque trop pour elle.

« Je vais jouir Alicia… Je vais jouir… »

« Oui… Je veux que tu jouisses. »

Le corps de Kalinda se souleva, se mit à trembler encore plus violemment, et Alicia sentit les muscles qui entouraient ses doigts se resserrer et être secoués de convulsions. La sensation était merveilleuse.

« Putain… Alicia…Putain… »

« Bon sang Kalinda… C'est bon, c'est tellement bon »

A peine consciente de ses actes, Alicia s'allongea sur le lit, entrainant Kalinda contre elle. Elle attrapa une de ses mains et la glissa d'autorité sous son pantalon, sous sa culotte. Elle murmura, le souffle haché

« Il faut que tu me baises Kalinda, maintenant…Vite »

Kalinda ne se fit pas prier et 4 doigts encore secoués de spasmes s'enfoncèrent dans le sexe trempé de l'avocate qui gémit. Kalinda engagea immédiatement un rythme rapide qu'Alicia sembla apprécier. Elle disait en criant presque

« Plus fort… Plus vite…Encore… »

Kalinda qui ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses genoux, encore ébranlée par son orgasme, tentait de suivre le rythme

« Putain Kalinda ! Baise moi plus fort, plus vite ! »

Après quelques secondes, elle sentit le corps d'Alicia se tendre entièrement, se mettre à trembler, ne plus être que plaisir. Kalinda s'effondra contre elle, ses doigts encore en elle.

Alicia murmura, les yeux fermés.

« Tu es à moi. Dis le. »

Kalinda avala sa salive et, se rapprochant encore d'Alicia, collant son corps, plus petit, au sien, elle murmura

« Oui. »

Alicia agrippa Kalinda pour la maintenir contre elle

« Dis le »

Kalinda soupira

« Je suis à toi. »

Leurs larmes se mirent à couler exactement au même moment. Elle restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à sangloter, à essayer désespérément d'être plus près que possible l'une de l'autre. Finalement, après ce qui parut une heure, peut-être deux, la petite voix de Kalinda s'éleva

«Je suis désolée Je n'ai jamais autant regretté quelque chose de toute ma vie.»

Alicia ouvrir les yeux, elle fixa le plafond de sa chambre à coucher pendant ce qui sembla encore une heure, et finit par serrer un peu plus l'enquêtrice contre elle.

« Disons qu'on est quittes pour cette fois »

Et après ce qui sembla moins d'une minute, elles dormaient toutes les deux, étroitement enlacées.


End file.
